


Flat on Back Time

by TemenCMoth



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemenCMoth/pseuds/TemenCMoth
Summary: Gavin and Michael walked silently side by side, down the softly lit hallway lined with earthy tones and copied ink leaves a pasted in a line a meter above the ground. Gavin's head was still a little floaty with laughter from lunch and the knowledge that he didn't have todoanything for another hour.Plus, it was a little heady to know that he would, at least until one, have Michael to himself.~*~*~A short scene before a nap.





	Flat on Back Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is actually part of a _way_ longer story that I have planned. Buuuuuuut this was already written and god knows the project its from is gonna be tens of thousands of words that aren't there yet, and finals are close by so figured people might want something to read. This is pretty much standalone!
> 
> The title comes from an hour after lunch that's blocked off for napping or just having a little quiet time-- Flat On Back or FOB (not FOB for Fall Out Boy!).
> 
> If you want some backstory, I've left more in the end notes! (I don't want to clog things up here!)

Gavin and Michael walked silently side by side, down the softly lit hallway lined with earthy tones and copied ink leaves a pasted in a line a meter above the ground. Gavin's head was still a little floaty with laughter and the knowledge that he didn't have to do anything for another hour.

Plus, it was a little heady to know that he would, at least until one, have Michael to himself.

Gavin clicked open the door and Michael made a beeline for the bathroom. "I gotta shit," he said over his shoulder. "Don't jerk off on my stuff."

"Church camp!" Gavin chastised as the door slammed shut. Gavin crossed over to the bottom bunk and swung his backpack down to the floor. The room smelled like it always did: Brick and air conditioning fighting against the humid dirt outside. He flopped back onto Michael's bed, staring blankly up at the thick wood paneling the bottom of his own. There were a few scrawlings: a "Randy 2009" all sharp lines from being carved in with an ballpoint ink pen, a "Family of Christ" in a round faded graphite, and a "Jessica 03" in a small sharpied font. A smear of what looked like a clear lacquer covered that one, making it shine.

He let his head fall to the side, staring at the just peeling sage green and cream wallpaper on the wall that had the bathroom. He took a deep breath down, taking in the bugspray and sunscreen stewing in Michael's sheets. It was almost enough to cover up the scent of boy and body wash, and the mixture of the three notes was a little heady. He closed his eyes and let his nostrils flare, feeling the slight stretch on his abdomen and the cool part of his stomach where his shirt rode up as he left his feet press on the floor.   
  
He heard the bathroom door slide open but made no move to change position. "Dude, I feel so fucking gross right now." He heard a squeak as Michael turned on the little tap, crinkling matte plastic ripping open an unmelted complimentary bar of soap, and little splashes from scrubbing vigorously. "I've been sweating all day and that germx doesn't do shit."

Gavin sat, feet tapping on the floor, opening his eyes to watch Michael as the rush of water and the hum of the AC had a soft competition to drown them in white noise. He closed his eyes again and let himself enjoy the almost too cool air. Michael turned off the water and almost rubbed his hands on his shorts, before thinking better of it and going to his bed. He leaned down next to Gavin, rubbing his hands on the towel he tossed there this morning's shower. "What did you do all day?"

"Drawing, mostly." Gavin held up his charcoal-smudged hand as evidence. "Griffin is gonna be here today and tomorrow, so she's doing the arty stuff when we're not filming with Geoff. We did trees today."

"Cool." Michael had his hands spread on the bed, still leaning above and right to Gavin. "Bet you were awful at it." He felt Michael's weight dip the mattress and the way the muscles in his legs moved as he toed off his tennis shoes. They made a rubbery thud when he finally pried them off. Gavin's face scrunched up at the scent that was unleashed.

"Michael, boi, that's foul."

"You don't like it, then leave loser." Michael laid back as well, face probably turned to the back of Gavin's closed eyes. "There's no reason I can think of that you're not on your own fucking bed."

"Boooiii!" Gavin opened his eyes and rolled onto his arm, pulling the other one into his heart. Michael was about a foot away. "You wouldn't kick me off so cruelly, would you?"

Michael gave him a blank look and seconds later Gavin felt an almost damp sock slide up his calf. He yelped and pulled up his legs, putting his thighs and shoes onto the bed fully.

"Take your fucking shoes off my bed." Michael said, laughing. He turned to mirror Gavin's posture, sans shoes, but with his arms crossed and tucked into his elbows.

"That wasn't very lovely." Gavin said, mock hurt. He tried to toe off his shoes while keeping eye contact, before giving up the game of thick nylon and heaving himself into a sitting position to undo his laces. Michael stayed laying down, his eyelashes meeting.

"I think I might actually take advantage of this FOB time." He seemed tired from where Gavin sat, neck craned around to look at him. He melted a little into his blanket, comfortable not to be standing even if he wasn't taking full advantage of his pillow next to his head or the warmth the sheets would provide. It was a pretty hot day, Gavin mused. Even with the A/C.

Gavin kept his upright position and scooched into the corner of the bunk bed, up against the ladder to his bunk. He reached down blindly for his bag and pulled it up, rescuing his phone before pushing the rest of his bag back past the slats.

"Ooo, you gotta phone Gavvy." Michael almost slurred. "Gonna get in troubleee..."

"Aw, you wouldn't tell on me, would you, my lovely boy?" Gavin waited for his iPhone to boot up, watching the static apple on the screen begin its slow process. "Besides, I hear that you have contraband of your own."

Michael hmmd and sat up a bit. He shifted so his whole body was on the bed now, feet stretched out with his arms pillowing his head. His feet were in Gavin's space, and while they still smelled offensive Gavin didn't try to move them. He moved his elbow so it was resting a little too high on one of the rungs and punched in his passcode. He frowned at the one flickering bar of wifi and lack of general signal. "Reception is bollocks in here."

"Feel free to take it to the dining room."

Gavin just shook his head. There was a pretty good chance a counsellor was still in the dining room, and there's no guarantee it would be someone who liked him enough to let him have his phone out. "Was gonna download some stuff, but I'm probably good on it." He dropped the phone between his crossed legs.

He considered Micheal instead, the way he lounged above the covers of his bed, his head turned into his elbow but his crossed ankles still face-up. His chest was moving up and down steadily, if he wasn't asleep yet he would be the moment he readjusted himself.

Gavin remembered the previous night, the way he could only feel Michael's hand in the dark without seeing a thing. Although the off lights and cranked A/C turned the room into a dim, cooler cave in respite from the midday sun, he could still see everything under the overlay of shadow. Even the soft, hazy yellow light of the hallway couldn't touch this without ruining it.

"Hey," said Gavin, still in his corner. His voice was next to hushed. "You still awake?" Michael hummed assent and a question. Gavin grabbed his phone and stretched out his hands so he was on all fours, hands falling about Michael's waist. He dipped his head a stretched his neck a little to whisper to him. "Mind if I lay next to you?"

There was a couple of surprisingly breathless moments before Michael opened his eyes. There were a couple more breathless brown-eyed blinks, then Michael shuffled so Gavin could lay down next to him. Gavin fit his body in between Michael and the brick wall, facing his freckles. He either overestimated Gavin's size or knowingly made too much room for them to directly touch. Gavin wasn't sure of it was invitational or a deterrent.

Gavin collapsed into the space he left, close enough to feel his heat instead of the cool brick to his back. His hands were curled against his chest again, palm sweaty where he grasped his phone. He dropped his gaze to it, unlocking it and pulling up the alarm center. "FOB is an hour, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Gavin set a timer for 50 minutes and put it between their faces. Michael looked at it resting next to his cheek. "Surprised you haven't broken that thing yet."

"Surprised you haven't fallen asleep yet." He looked at the deep bags beneath Michael's eyes, resisting the urge to run something in the groove. "What kept you up all night?"

"You snore."

Gavin hummed the same way Michael had earlier and closed his eyes. The bug spray and sunscreen was less potent here, and if he snuggled into his half of the pillow he's sure he could smell the head and shoulders Michael had in travel-sized bottles in the shower, the the body wash he used. He soaked up the smell of the wood planks and Michael and the heat coming from the other person in his bed and shut his eyes.

"What was I snoring about?"

Michael breathed a couple times before sighing out. "Just go to sleep, idiot." 

Gavin blinked at him, and tried to sink into the cotton.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Michael and Gavin and, well, basically a lot of the Roosterteeth crew are at an annual week-long christian summer camp that tends to have more emphasis on the "camp" part. The main story itself does have explorations of christianity and what it means to be in a community of this type, even when you don't have a strong faith, but that's not really present here. 
> 
> Michael and Gavin have been coming to this camp since middle and elementary school respectively, and they've been good camp friends but lived too far away to see each other. As high school seniors, this is their final year at camp unless they want to chaperone next year, but there's no guarantee there. They started crushing on each other long before now, but this year might be their last chance to do something about it! Dun-dun-dun! Coming of Age babycakes!
> 
> It's based on some really personal stuff, a.k.a a camp I went to since first grade that my grandpa ran for 10 years, I'm excited to get the rest written. Hope you enjoyed this little peek! Leave a kudos if you can!


End file.
